Once Upon A Mafia
by Bellona'sWarrioress
Summary: Once upon a Mafia, there was a grand king named Giotto. Giotto was a kind and wise king who ruled over everyone with fairness in mind. The King had a daughter, Tsunami, who on her first birthday was cursed to live a life of fairy tales. Fem27xall.
1. Prologue the Curse of Happy Endings

**Once Upon a Mafia**

* * *

_Once upon a Mafia, there was a grand king named Giotto. Giotto was a kind and wise king who ruled over everyone with fairness in mind._

Giotto sat on a throne of soft, red velvet that was decorated with golden ornaments. In front of him were his subordinates, the guardians of the sky, all kneeling in front of him as if they were knights in front of a king. Really, they didn't know how this 'Vongola Tradition' started because just a few weeks ago there was no 'Vongola'. Nevertheless, all six of them kneeled in front of him, even the royally pissed off Alaude. On the tile floor of the room, was a small splash of blood from the mafia family that tried to take them over hours ago. It had taken a while to get through all of them and now Giotto wanted to start a tradition of kneeling before him after every major battle… G. did not see this catching on anytime soon.

"Oi, G." Giotto said from his throne. The storm guardian looked up from his kneeling pose. "Could you clean this up after your done, ol' buddy, ol' pal? I sort of have to get to my—"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

_The King had a beautiful baby daughter that, like him, spread kindness to everyone who saw her. He named her Tsunami after the fair waves that did not discriminate against any person when they appeared._

"—daughter." He moaned. It was understandable really, she was only a few weeks old and he had just set her down for a nap before those idiots had to barge in and cause such a ruckus. A nurse ran in the room with a swaddled blanket in her arms. She ignored all the blood on the floor that she was stepping in and tossed the child in its father's arms.

"I'll leave her to you, Master Vongola!" she shouted behind her as she ran out with her hands bunching up her skirt through the red liquid she was now very concious of. She stopped for a moment, very close to the door. "Is Master G. cleaning this up?" Giotto nodded, but he couldn't really tell if she saw it because she was already gone. Giotto sighed and looked down at his daughter. She was really a beauty at such a young age, but she was a handful. No matter what they did, if she did not see Giotto when she woke up, she would cry until she did see him.

"What am I going to do with you?" he growled playfully at her and tossed her into the air. Tsunami giggled when he caught her and moved her arms around more.

"Uh, Giotto." His sun guardian asked from the floor. "Can we get up now, to the max? I'm pretty sure that my robes have already been stained to the max." Giotto suddenly remembered where he was and coughed slightly before allowing them to get up. Dameon got up and headed straight for the father/daughter pair.

"Nufufufu, hello there little Tsunami~." He smiled at her as she rested her head on her father's shoulder. Tsunami's eyes grew wide and water started to condense at the corners.

"WA-WAAAAAAAH!" she cried, again. Giotto pulled her away from his ear quickly and started to shake her again to make her stop. This would have been so much easier if her mother had survived the childbirth! G. smacked Dameon in the back of the head.

"Look what you did! You made the little brat cry again, melon bastard!" G., in turn, was punched in the face by a gloved Giotto.

"Oi, watch you language! My precious daughter is not going to end up with a foul mouth because of you!" Lampo covered his ears.

"This is why I hate kids." He complained and then also got a gloved hand to the face.

"You too! Watch your mouth about my Tsunami!" Asari chuckled slightly next to G. who was sporting a very good black eye.

"What are you laughing at, bastard!" G. shouted and punched the musician.

"to the max!" Knuckle exclaimed in all of the excitement and spread his arms out to complete his gesture. His fist knocked into Alaude who was caught by surprise and landed on his butt. He splashed more blood all over the place.

"Now you've done it, priest." Alaude growled and started to attack the holy man who was more than happy to retaliate for he took the extra blood on his robes as an insult. Pretty soon, everyone was punching each other some way,, some how. Giotto placed Tsunami's blankets carefully on the ground.

"Stay right there, Daddy's going to take care of some idiots that need to learn some manners." He smiled and then ran into the fray of guardians. Tsunami laughed excitedly and splashed her hands in the thick red liquid that her daddy set her in. She didn't know what it was, but it must have been put there for her enjoyment as she screeched happily and rolled around in it as the adult men played with each other.

* * *

_On the babe's first birthday, all of the kingdom was there to celebrate that year. Commoners, fantastic creatures, and good fairies alike all came to the castle in order to bid the small Tsunami a happy birthday._

The Vongola Mansion looked pristine. Amazing, colorful, grand. Any of those words would fit, as long as you didn't mention the kiddie decorations strewn everywhere. Banners that said 'Baby's First Birthday' and 'Happy 1st Birthday!' were hung in every single archway. Giotto was going to have to talk with Knuckle about what it means to overdecorate. And he was possibly going to have to teach Knuckle how to read the atmosphere too, because the guests at the party were not those 'touchy-feely' kind of people. They were all mafia for heaven's sake! But, although the mafia wives didn't find the banners tasteful, they just adored his daughter. His daughter who was currently… hanging from a banner. Yeah, hanging from a banner.

"Wait, what?" Giotto yelled in shock as he watched his daughter swing from side to side on a hidious banner. She was really close to immitating George of the Jungle. The mafia women who were playing with her before she got up there were caught between trying to position themselves to catch the baby girl, and glaring at the boss of the Cavallone who was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. At least Giotto knew who his target was.

"Gavino Cavallone." He growled behind the man. "Would you mind telling me why my daughter is hanging off of a banner instead of down here?" the man jumped out of his skin and turned to face Giotto quickly.

"Well, you see, funny story. Hah, and you'll laugh when you hear what happened. I was playing with her, and tossing her up and down, when somehow I tossed her too high." The last words came out as a squeak as Giotto's shadow loomed over the other man. His stare was almost demonic, but then something snapped. Probably his acting or his concentration, but whatever it was, Giotto did laugh when the Cavallone boss finished.

"Cavallone, you're a real klutz, you know that?" Giotto said through his tears. Upon hearing her father's laugh, Tsunami let go of the banner so that she could join him. Almost all of the mafia women were way off about where Tsunami was going to land, except for one woman with short brown hair. She smiled kindly at Tsunami as she held the baby girl to her chest.

"That was really dangerous, ne, Tsunami-chan? You scared your poor Otuo-san half to death." She giggled as Tsunami babbled happily in her own baby-language. Giotto ran over to them, worry still etched on his face.

"Tsunami! Thank goodness you're alright, I was so scared!" he sighed and took the baby from the brown ahired woman. Tsunami giggled and prattled on gleefully to her father in gibberish. "And you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Giotto laughed slightly before turning his attention to the woman who saved his daughter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." the woman curtsied to him.

"Nana Sawada, from a small yakuza group in Japan." Giotto smiled down at her. Tsunami reached out her hand towards Nana and gave a demanding 'Dow', which surprised the two adults. Giotto chuckled at his daughter's antics but handed her over nevertheless.

"Would you like to stay for a while after the party? I'm sure that Tsunami would be heartbroken if her savior left all of a sudden." Nana giggled in response.

"I guess, if Tsunami-chan insists."

"Da!"

* * *

_All of the kingdom was there except, the evil fairy, Levi. Levi was so enraged by the king's actions that he decided to give Tsunami a special gift. When the clock struck midnight, Levi appeared and cursed the sleeping babe._

Leviathan was usually ignored, so it shouldn't have been a big deal that the Vongola boss forgot to invite him along with Xanxus and the rest. But it was. Levi did not like the Vongola boss to begin with, his commanding prescence irked Levi especially when he showed it around 'Master Xanxus'. The only thing that made Levi feel better was that, before the child was born, Xanxus would have inherited the boss position from Vongola. But now, not only is there a child to get in the way of Master Xanxus's plans, but her father also snubbed Levi and did not invite him to the little brat's birthday party. What? Was he not good enough to entertain the little monster?

And so, Levi's inner rant brought him to a psychic, or whatever you want to call her. The point was that she had unknown substances displayed in jars that would sometimes blink at you. Not the substances, the jars. Anyways, he asked for a curse that he could place on the small heiress. The curse was not dire, she would not die from pricing her finger on a spindle or something like that, the curse itself was very stupid. The curse he bought specified that Tsunami's life will become like a series of fairy tales starting at the age of sixteen. Yeah, he was short on cash at the time. The witch bottled up the curse and gave it to Levi with instructions to sprinkle only a little bit on her as she slept, that way there would be no princes to save her in her fairy tales.

Levi crept to the Vongola mansion under the cover of the night and climbed through a window. Party guests were still up and chatting with each other, one more person in the crowd didn't look that odd. The guest of honor was in her room, sleeping peacefully. The cake was eaten, the family was occupied, the perfect scenario for Levi's plan to work. He slipped out into the hallway unnoticed and stuck to the wall until he reached the nursery room. The lights were out, but Levi could still see the figure of a nurse, sitting beside the crib as soft snores echoed into the halls. Both the nurse and the babe were deep in their slumber.

Levi snickered to himself as he tip-toed straight to the crib, bottle open and ready to pour the curse on the unsuspecting child. And, in his immense lack of awareness, Levi tripped over the feet of the nurse, sending him and the bottle sprawling towards the crib. Levi caught the bottle before it could hit anything or make some kind of sound. But, he caught it upside-down and directly over Tsunami's head. The liquid curse rushed out of its container and soaked the babe. Tsunami's eyes snapped open at once and stared up at the man beside her crib. He was not her father, much scarier than even Dameon. So, naturally, Tsunami cried. Loudly.

Levi felt a sword press against his neck and light entered the room. The nurse was up again, and many of the guests were flooding into the nursery to see what was the matter. Giotto picked the wet baby up and out of her crib. He did not know what she was soaked in, nor did he want to touch it in case it might be pee again. A flash of light emitted from the baby, and she was dry once again.

"What just happened?" Giotto asked no one in particular. The nurse was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry Master Vongola, I fell asleep on the job and when I woke up, I found this man looming over your daughter's crib." The woman kicked Levi so that he would kneel.

"And who are you?"

"Leviathan, Thunder guardian of the Varia." Giotto gave him a confused look.

"the Varia have a thunder guardian? I thought they were missing one like their inexistant cloud guardian." Giotto looked to his nephew, Xanxus, who glared off at some unknown area.

"Yeah, the trash is our thunder guardian. And this is why we don't talk about him." Xanxus growled.

"Okay, second question, what did you do to my Tsunami?" Levi mumbled a bit under his breath. "Excuse me?" he mumbled the same thiing a bit louder. "I still can't hear you."

"I said, 'I cursed her.' Alright? I went to this witch and she bottled up a curse for me that would have the little brat stuck in a life of a series of fairy tales starting at the age of sixteen. But I tripped over the nurse and dumped the entire potion on her so now she's going to have happy endings all the freaking time." Levi grumbled. The Vongola and Varia just blinked at him.

"I'm sorry, run that by me again." Giotto requested after a pregnant pause.

"I bought a curse from a witch called, 'Fairy Tale Life'. The curse alters the victims destiny to put them in multiple secnarios that mirror fairy tales only in the victim's life. So, the brat won't go into a coma at the age of sixteen and be transported to another realm, or something like that, but the brat will sort of reenact the fairytales in a mafia setting since she has been born into the mafia. If the victim is only given a spritz of the potion, then they do not get to end any fairy tale happily, instead they overlap each other until the victim is put into a coma, but since I dumped it all on her because I tripped, each fairy tale she is in will overlap with each other in some way, but she will always have a happy ending." Levi explained again. this time Giotto was nodding every few moments.

"So, by happy endings, you mean…?"

"She has a prince by the end of every story." Giotto nodded along with what Levi was saying again when he suddenly snapped and started to strangle Levi.

"No way in hell are a bunch of hoodlums ever touching my daughter! Take it back! Take it back! Take it back!"

"I," Levi gasped, "Can't!" He managed to get a word out every swing so it sounded sort of like, "It. Isn't. Re. Verse. Able!"

"Neither is your skin, but I'm pretty sure I can make it work!"

_And so, the tale of Princess Tsunami and the Book of Tales was born._

* * *

**I: Ciao, Iris Roydon here with a new story for all of the fans who suggested all of those fairy tales in our main story, Target Lock.**

**K: Don't worry though, This story is for the new viewers too! Ne, Iris-nee-chan?**

**I:I'm not your sister, Baka-Kainna. Baka-boss can do the disclaimer, I'm going to bed.**

**B: Hmpf, lazy writer. Hello everyone, I'm Bellona, owner of Bellona'sWarrioress Inc., home to the top fanfiction writers that I can afford. Well, actually they're just my cousins (who are actually just my other personas) but hey, it sounds good on paper. Anyways, Bellona'sWarrioress does not own KHR or anything like that. If we did, then I would probably look something like our first story, Target Lock. Read and Review Please!**

**K: Ciao Ciao!**


	2. In Love With a Statue Mochida

In Love With a Statue

**(AN: This story is a very altered version of 'In Love With a Statue', please do not judge it as the real fairy tale. Each chapter is a predetermined fairy tale with a randomly selected price, we do not take suggestions. All things KHR belong to Akira Amano. Now, On with the show!)**

* * *

_There once was a spoiled prince named Kensuke Mochida, who couldn't decide on a wife, depite his father or elder brother's promptings._

Mochida laughed and put his arms around two of the barmaids that were serving him. The two girls tensed and fingered their pepperspray, Mochida was handsome, but a well-known pig. All of Japan knew him for his arrogant, sexist behavior, backed by his deep connections in the Yakuza. The bartender, the father of the two girls and owner of the restaurant, scowled at the teen for making it impossible to keep his business. If he let him stay, all his customers would leave, and if he kicked him out, he'd be killed! Just listening to the brat made him want to skip option two and just hang himself! The phone rang next to the owner, cutting off his thoughts.

"Takayoshi Bar and Grill, how may I help you?" he recited. A gruff voice at the other end of the line answered him.

"This is Katashi Mochida. Is my bratty son currently stinking up your restaurant?"

"Yes." He sighed.

"Feel free to kick him out for me." Click. The line went dead, but that was all theowner needed to hear. He smiled gleefully and yelled to the restaurant's only customer now.

"Oi, Kuso-Mochida!" he barked from behind the bar. "Get out of my bar!" The two girls that were once trapped in his arms unlatched themselves and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and the back of the shirt. Mochida's eyes widened as they lifted him up and tossed him head first into the street happily.

"Damn tramps. Never liked them anyways." Mochida grumbled. He pushed himself up slowly only to have the back of his head slam into something hard and solid. "Shit!" he cursed and backed out from under the object while holding his sore head. The image that greeted him was not something he expected.

* * *

_One day, Kuso-Mochida found a statue of a beautiful girl and fell in love with her image. So much so, that he wished to buy it, but sadly for him, it wasn't for sale._

Before him was a beautiful girl made out of solid gold. She had fluffy hair that made it look like animal ears would pop out. A slim, fit body, with fairly sized breasts, mind you, seemed like it wanted to dance from its eternal position. But what captivated him the most was the large, doe-like eyes that stared blissfully at him, encouraging him. All he knew was that he had to have her.

"Hey, Ossan!" he called one of the construction workers who were pushing his 'love at first sight' away from him. "How much for that statue?" The 'ossan's vein popped because of the arrogant idiot before him, keeping him from doing his job.

"It's not for sale." He replied curtly and went to walk around the teen.

"Wait! You're not serious, are you? Don't you know who I am? I'm the heir to the Mochida group, the strongest yakuza group in Japan." The man just snorted.

"Your weak little wanna-be band is nothing compared to the Vongola. Our trainees could take on your whole group without blinking. This statue is the boss's property." The man snarled at Mochida.

"What does that guy want with a statue of a girl?"

"It's a present for his daughter for her 16th birthday, are you done kid?"

"Eh? This is a real person?"

"Yeah, an exact replica of the soon to be Vongola Secondo. And this is the only way you'll get to see her, too, she doesn't deal with small fry like you." The man smacked Mochida out of his way and went on to help his comrades push the girl out of sight. Mochida quickly dialed his brother from his position on the ground.

"Moshi mosh."

"Aniki, I've found a wife."

"Oya, really? This is too good to be true. Who's the unlucky girl?" Mochida scowled at the insult but kept talking anyways.

"The daughter of the Vongola." His much smarter older brother choked, coughed, and spluttered.

"D-Daughter of the Vongola, like a subordinate's daughter?"

"No, the boss's daughter."

"That's even more out of reach!" The older of the two yelled through the phone. Mochida winced.

"It has to be her."

"So let me get this straight. You want Tsunami Vongola, the most unreachable girl in the underground?"

"Tsunami, what a beautiful name…" Mochida drifted into daydream.

"You didn't even know her name?" his older brother yelled angrily.

"I saw her statue, but the ossan moving it wouldn't let me buy it. Please Iwao? For me?" Iwao scratched his forehead and sighed.

"If I get this girl for you, will you quit going to bars? You're running up the family bill."

"Yeah, sure!" Click. Iwao hung up.

* * *

_And so Kuso-Mochida's brother set out to find the girl that looked like the statue his younger sibling was fawning over. Along the way, he also bought a dancing mouse and singing bird to amuse himself._

"Ah, money, is there anything better?" he smiled as he watched the two animals. "I bet if I give these things to Kensuke he won't complain as much." He hummed and gave the animals to his subordinates to ship back to the younger Mochida. He walked around the airport for a while until he came across a limo driver holding a sign that said, 'Vongola'.

"Excuse me sir, I saw that sign from my seat over there and I was curious, are you to drive the Vongola boss? The master of the underground?" he smiled politely. The oblivious limo driver smiled back.

"No, no, of course not! The Vongola Primo takes his private jet straight to his mansion, of course."

"Eh? Then who are you picking up?"

"The Primo's daughter of course! It's her 16th birthday today and as a treat, she was allowed to fly on her own and get picked up by limo, of course! The statue of her took more time to deliver, of course, so Primo used this to give them more time before she arrived, of course!"

"Hmm? 16th birthday, you say? We I give her my regards, but since that is all I was curious about, I shall be going now."

"Of course, of course, she will be happy to know you wish her well." Iwao smiled again and waved, inside his patience was thining with this man's annoying habit. When he was sure that he was out of the limo driver's eyesight, he called his men over and gave them orders to kidnap the limo driver.

* * *

_Kuso-Mochida's brother was a smart man, and tricked the beautiful girl into coming with him. Once the girl found out what happened, she wept tears of regret for being so easily fooled._

Iwao was in place, his fake sign and uniform perfect and, dare he say it, Vongola quality. He didn't know what happened to his men that were ordered to kidnap the old driver, but as long as he got the heir in the limo safely with him as the driver, he didn't really care.

Tsunami came out of the gate smiling and happily sipping a cappicino. She loved coming to Japan and it was the first time she was in an airport. When she saw the sign for her limo, she couldn't help but feel special. Her father never failed to give her the best birthday presents, and she was looking forward to having her Mama's cooking for her birthday dinner. So, maybe that's why she ignored the hyper intuition sense in her head that told her the man was dangerous. Or maybe, it was the fact that no matter his intentions, he wasn't strong enough to force her into anything.

"Vongola-sama, this way." The man bowed to her. Tsunami smiled kindly at him and followed his rediculous tail coats. What a funny man to try to pass off for her limo driver. Once she was secure in the car, they sped off as fast as a limo could go.

"Ne, Driver-san." She called from her position in the back.

"Hai?"

"You aren't from the Vongola, where are you taking me?" the man laughed.

"As expected of a Vongola, I knew my plan was too simple to trick you. My little brother has had some trouble looking for a wife, you see, he doesn't want anyone but you ever since he saw your image."

"No grazie." She said immediately turning her head to the side. "Tou-san is going to be very angry with you two when he finds you."

"I know. I was hoping that your kind heart would spare us." Iwao glanced in the review mirror at Tsunami's face. Her eyes never left the window.

"Keep quiet while I speak with your brother and I'll think about it." She said childishly.

"_Of course,_ Vongola-sama."

* * *

_When they finally reached Kuso-Mochida, he was playing with the singing bird and dancing mouse that his brother had given him. To get his attention, his brother killed the two animals, for he was not allowed to speak._

The door to the main room creaked open to let Tsunami through. The place Iwao had led her was not considered a headquarters to her, but more like a cesspool of filth. In the middle of the abandoned warehouse was a teen boy on a couch watching a mouse dance to a bird's music.

'Wow, real live neanderthals.' She thought as she watched the entranced boy and his subordinates. Iwao walked past her and took out a knife that he then slashed through the necks of the two animals.

"What was that for?" Mochida complained his full attention on his brother. The man gestured to Tsunami. When Mochida saw her, his eyes sparkled.

"You got her? You really got her? The woman of my dreams?" He rubbed his eyes to see if it was a dream and rushed over to talk with his new 'bride-to-be', pfft heheh, sorry. "Hey there, cutie. So what do you say to being my woman?" he asked smoothly. Tsunami had to admit, Kensuke Mochida was handsome in her eyes, but he radiated sleezeball more than any of the underground paparazzi that found her good enough to be on the cover of all of the mafia magazines.

"And what would that entitle, Molestatore?**(AN Translations: Molestatore= Stalker)**" Mochida, who only knew Japanese, thought she had just given him a new nickname.

"regular housewife things, you know, making my meals, doing my laundry, having my kids." He leered. Tsunami inched away from him, but he only moved closer, so she tried a different method of getting away from him. She punched him in the jaw and he fell to the ground with a thud, then later a groan.

"Wow, the girl can pack a punch." He said dreamily. Iwao sighed. There was definitely no way his brother was reproducing, so that left one option. He disappeared from the shack, mumbling something about going on a date. Almost immediately after he left, her father and his subordinates crashed through the door.

"I can't believe my precious Tsunami let them drag her to this kind of dump!" Giotto exclaimed.

"Tou-san! Over here!" the girl in question cried out to them. She ran giggling into her father's arms. "That was so much fun! I met a really nice man today Tou-san and then I saw real live neanderthals!"

"Che, your daughter all right, Giotto." G. tsked.

"So what are we doing with this guy?" Lampo kicked Mochida's body.

"Don't kick him, I already beat him up." Tsunami scolded Lampo. "You shouldn't pick on the weak, it makes you look bad." She didn't know that Mochida was currently crying tears of joy because he thought she was saving him.

"Nufufu, this place is boring, let's go back to the mansion for Rsunami-chan's dinner." Daemon suggested. Everyone cheered and left Mochida on the floor, whose creepy devotion to Tsunami just got stronger. Buuuut, that's what you get when you mix normal people with spoiled psychos.

* * *

**I: The first chapter and Tsunami's first stalke—prince. Tsunami's first prince. Don't worry, all Mochida-haters, he's probably not going to make it out of 'stalker' status. Sorry, all Mochida-lovers, he's just too creepy. Creepier than all of the creepy main characters combined.**

**K: Mou, poor Mochida. Anyways, we've made it so you can't vote on what's coming next, but that doesn't mean you can't guess! We'll give you three fairy tales and three KHR princes to chose from and you have to guess which character and which fairy tale are appearing next chapter, all right? Okay~!**

**Fairy tale Choices: Hansel and Gretel, Princess and the Pea, and Aladdin**

**Prince Choices: Bel, Lancia, and Xanxus**

**B: Choose the correct pairing and get a shout out at the beginning of next chapter! Now, onto the loyal reviewers!**

**I: Baka-Boss, how can they be loyal if we only have one chapter?**

**B: Uuhh, Because I say so!**

**K: *giggle* Okay~! Thanks you Akahama Nera! Baby Tsuna is so cute~! I loved her little baby noises that she made last chapter!**

**I: Thanks Ayz283, you are a very strange dedicated fan and yes Reborn is one of the princes signed up for the fairy tales. Please keep reading to find out when he is coming**

**B: Thank you KitsuneNaru, lol right back atcha, I guess?**

**K: Thanks you Kichou! That's so sweet of you to compliment us like that! Sorry if we updated later than you wanted!**

**I: Thanks krizhna14. We also forgot about Levi until we were trying to come up with someone to be the villan. Theere's an interesting twist after chapter 13 so keep reviewing for hints. One question per chapter and nothing like, 'What happens in chapter 13?'**

**B:Thank you LoyalFan! *hugs back* I can't tell you how happy I am that you like this story! As always, my ideas strike the hearts of millions! *dramatic pose***

**I: *Pushes Baka-boss out of her pose* I'm the one who writes it, baka-Boss. You're just the one who advertises things and thanks viewers.**

**B: Oh yeah! Speaking of which! We have a forum here in for you guys to check out! It's in the KHR section under the name of 'Vongola Battle Academy', sign up and compete in freshman rush for your class rank and participate in the many festivals that happen in VBA! Tell your friends, be excited! It's the best forum there is for fans like us!**

**I: Done?**

**B: No, not really.**

**I: Yes you are, get off of my computer.**

**B: But—**

**I: Don't care, off.**


End file.
